A Dancer, Not a Martial Artist
by Kaoru Kamiya1
Summary: A girl named Aya Nekomi comes to Nerima. But she isn't a normal person. She isn't a martial artist though either. She's a dancer, and she's got some secrets. A couple of them are deadly. I only put this as PG because there's a cuss word in it. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1-A new Town, A new school.

I do not own Ranma 1/2, But I do own Aya, as she is my own creation. if you wish to use her in any of your writings, please ask me first.  
*****: Means your going to a seperete part   
(****): Means that it's changing parts, and is from a different person's point of view.  
*: Means that its still the same part, but a different person's point of view.  
  
  
A Dancer, Not a Martial Artist   
  
Chapter 1  
Aya Nekomi woke with a start, she heard the bus driver say, "This is the last stop, your goning to have to get off."  
I left the bus, and looked at the town I was in. My father, had decided to send me to another area, after another *accident*. I was constantly being moved from school to school, hell, I'd even been to America. This time he decided to keep me in Japan, thankfully.   
He'd decided to send me to a place in Tokyo called Nerima, And go to a highschool called Furinkan High.   
I'd heard lots of rumors that there were lots of martial artists around here, people at first when meeting me would think I was a martial artist, but I'm not. I'm a dancer. Even though, dancing can be lethel. Most people would smirk at the idea, but stopped after they had seen me in action.   
I was unlike most dancers, my dancing reflects on my mood. If I'm calm, I dance gracefully, if I'm happy, I dance wildly, If i dance when I'm sad, then I dance as if I were nothing but air. Most people like that type best, and if I'm angrey....well lets just say you don't want to be around. That's when it can be lethel. And then there is that problem, the *accidents* I cause, that makes my dad move me around Japan, and the world even.  
Well, I was glad to be in Japan again. America had been horrible. I didn't even want to think about it.  
I walked to where my dad had rented me an apartment, it was a good thing he could afford everything.  
On the way there, I saw a Chinese resteraunt, called 'The Nekohanten'.  
Sounds good to me, I might as well eat there.  
So I went inside, and sat at a table. Not long after I sat down, A waitress with purple hair came over to take my order.  
"Nihao! I am Shampoo. What you want to order?" She said  
I glanced down at the menu, not a whole lot of choice.   
"I'll take the Normal-Ramen please," I said.  
After a while, after I had eaten my food and payed, I started back to my apartment.   
When I reached there, and had unpacked, I collapsed onto the bed. Geez, I'm tired. I fell asleep, not even bothering to change clothes.  
****  
The next morning.  
I yawned as I woke up, today I was starting school. I hated going to school. It isn't that I hate doing the work, it's being around all the other teenagers. Most people either were perverts to me, or scared of me.   
To understand why, You'd have to know what I look like. I have Ice-blue hair, that is up in 6 braids, that are put into 3 buns. That isn't what scares them though. It's my eyes. My eyes are a metallic silver color, but in the center, there is a slit. I noticed that when I'm out of breath, (Which happens not a whole lot, but it always seems to happen within a week I'm at a new school) The slits get larger and more noticable.   
I have a bit of a signature outfit too, My shirt is a turtle neck with long sleves that open up at the hands, and drape over my hands, It's black.In the winter I wear leather gloves that show my fingers from the middle joint. My pants are black jeans, with a lether belt. And my shoes are black boots that come up halfway to my knees. When I'm dancing though, I where a short sleeved shirt like my one I explained, and the pants stay the same. As well as the shoes.  
I looked at the uniform. No way! I am *not* going to where a uniform. They'll just have to do without Aya Nekomi wearing a uniform!  
I get to school early, as I usually do, to get a good look at the classes I'm going to be in. I walk through a hallway on the first floor, and see through a window, guys standing in front of the gate, as if waiting for someone.  
I stand there, and watch in surprise as a girl with dark blue hair beats them up, and a black-haired boy with a pigtail (not wearing a uniform, I smirked at that) followed.   
Than I watched as a rose flew through the air, and The girl caught it. Most people wouldn't be able to hear from here, but my hearing is as good, if not better than my eyesite. (whick is really good. Alot better then most people)  
I heard the guy who had thrown it say, "Oh beutous Akane, I am ready for a spar, and then perhaps we may go on a date tonight." It obviously was meant to be a statement, and then he said, "I will spar with you after I defeat the evil sorcerer Saotome."  
I guess the girl's name was Akane, and the guy was Saotome.  
I watched in facination as The idiot(That is what I have started calling him, based on the way he was talking) and Saotome battled. It was obvious that Saotome was alot better then he was though, and the idiot only stopped, when the bell ringed. Wait a minute! The bell? I'm late for class!  
I ran up to the room where my first class is, and when I went inside, I sweatdropped. The teacher wasn't there, a little girl was.  
When I entered, she said, "Where were you? Are you the new student?"  
I repled, "Yeah, I'm the new student. My name's Aya Nekomi."  
The small girl said, "You may be new, but that doesn't excuse you from being late. Go out and stand in the hall. Your lucky I'm going easy on you sice this is your first day here."  
I glared at the little girl, Who did she think she is? She isn't the teacher. My teachers name is supposed to be Ms. Hinako. Ms Hinako is an adult!  
"Hey kid, your not the teacher, why don't you go to the elementry school?"  
She glared at me, and I noticed that most of the kids in the room where trying to hide under their desks.  
Than she said, "That's it you little delinquint!" Than she yelled, "Happo-5-yen-burst!, and I ducked as something came flying at me." Unforetunatly, another student was entering at the time, and he slumped to the ground as it hit him. "Huh?" I muttered as I looked at him. He looked as if his energy had been drained! I stared in surprise as the girl, tranformed into an adult. Than I watched as she glared at me and fired another blast.  
I dodged again, and I realized that she must be Ms. Hinako.   
I felt embaressed as I realized I had insulted the teacher, and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were the teacher."  
She looked starteled, as if she wasn't used to having people apologize to her, and actually smiled.  
"Why don't you go to your seat. Please try not to be late again though," She said.   
I sat in my seat, just as the two people, the Akane person and the Saotome person, arived.  
Luckily for them, Ms. Hinako was in a good mood, and just made them sit in their seats.  
The girl, Akane sat next to me. She seemed angrey at Saotome. Ms. Hinako started class, and until lunch, I considered it to be a normal day.  
(****)  
I glared angrily at Ranma, He made me late!  
My anger at Ranma was interupted as I saw the new girl, Aya, I think her name is, was looking like she was gonna explode at all the guys around her. They were probobly bugging her about dates and such, new pretty girls always got that from the guys.  
But what really made me notice her was her hair and eyes. Her hair was in strange style, the color was strange too, yet it apeared to be natural. And her eyes looked so strange!  
After a bit, my attention was drawn away from her, by seeing Ranma, and bringing him a lunch. Determined to get him to eat my cooking.  
*  
I glared at all the guys around me, and jumped over them, and ran into the school. When I reached the 3rd floor, I stopped, relieved. I was out of breath as well, but thankfully, no one was up here.  
After I caught my breath, I looked around for a place to eat, I went into a classroom, and saw Ms. Hinako eating.   
I went up to her, and asked, "IS it ok if I eat up here with you?"  
She looked startled for a moment, but smiled and said, "Sure."  
We mainly just ate, not talked a whole lot, but ten she asked something that surprised me. She said, "Why'd you apologize?"  
I replyed, "Becuse your a teacher, I disrespected you when I said what I that. Even if you were a child at the time, you deserved more respect that what I gave you."  
She looked startled again, and said, "Ok, now I have another question. How come you haven't asked about me changing from a child to an adult?"  
"Well, I think it would be rude, even if I was really curious," I said.  
We ate in silence the rest of the time, but when I was done, and got up to leave, Ms. Hinako said, "People don't usually like to eat with me, unless they're perverts, Thanks."  
I smiled, and said, "Your welcome."  
I left then.  
*****  
I glanced over at the fruit store, I would need some fruit too. Aparently the apartment fridge had no food in it. So I end up shopping. Just my luck, unlike most girls my age, I hated shopping.   
AS I was leaving the fruit shop, I walked into a girl. "Oh, geez, I'm sorry." I said.  
She started to pick her grocerys, and said, "That's alright."  
I helped her pick up the stuff, and actually talked with her a bit. I learned that her name was Kasumi, and we became pretty good friends with just a short talking session.   
After she left, I made a decision to go visit her every now and then. I usually don't have much friends.  
I went home and fell asleep, not a kind sleep though. My sleep was filled with bad memorys, of the accidents.  
TBC  
Note: Hey all! Betcha your curious about the *accident* she keeps refering too. She also has a couple secrets besides the *accident* that you'll find out later. Please please please review! 


	2. Chapter 2-Kuno's Challenge

I do not own Ranma 1/2, but I do own Aya, so please ask me before using her in any fanfiction. I don't think anyone even reads this story. ~sniffle~ No one has reviewed it! WWAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
*****: Means your going to a seperete part   
(****): Means that it's changing parts, and is from a different person's point of view.  
*: Means that its still the same part, but a different person's point of view.  
  
A dancer not a martial artist   
Chapter 2  
I sighed as I got out of bed, why can't school just be once a week? It'd be alot easier!   
After I cahnged into my normal outfit, and put my hair up, I realized I was gonna be late.   
"Shit!" I can't believe I'm gonna be late for my second day of school here! I hope Ms. Hinako is as forgiving as yesterday.  
I was running to school, when i saw Akane and Saotome, (I think his name is Ranma) running to school as well. Ranma being dragged along by Akane.   
I don't think she's noticed me yet. Probobly doesn't think anyone else would leave for school at this time.   
"Hey Akane, you gonna be late too?" I called over to her.  
She looked up startled, and saw me. Then she said,   
"Hey Aya, I think so. This pervert here was making me late.  
"Hey! I'm not a pervert you ugly tomboy!" Ranma yelled.   
Then I saw something that astounded me. Akane yelled something along the lines of, 'Ranma you idiot!' and hit him with a mallet.   
After standing there a moment, then Akane grabbed my hand, and said,  
"Do you wanna be late? Hurry!"  
I ran, able to keep up with Akane. When we reached school, I noticed we had a few minutes to get to class. Then I noticed the boys. Wrestlers, baseball players, you name it, they were there. I stopped, and noticed that Akane barreled her way through them, and when she made it through them, there was a guy with a rose. I just rolled my eyes, as I had heard the kind of things he had said yesterday, and when I was walking by Kuno, (as I learned his name was yesterday) he said,   
"Halt fair maiden, who doest you be?"   
I sweatdropped, and started to say something, but he said,   
"Wait! Is it not customary for me to give thy name first? I am....Tatewaki Kuno, age 17. My peers call me the Blue-Thunder of Furinken High."  
I was a *little* surprised when lightning had crashed down when he had gave his introductery speech.  
I was still sweatdropping, as I said, "My name is Aya Nekomi. Please let me pass."  
Kuno grinned, and said, "Fair Aya, I challenge you to a spar."   
I was a little startled, and I had a feeling this wouldn't turn out good, considering I'm not a martial artist.   
"Now?" I asked.  
"No, today after school, Behind the school. At 6:00." He said.   
I just glared at him, and asid, "Fine."  
As I turned to walk into the school, I realized that I had one minute to get to class. I grabbed Akane's hand, and was about to run into the school, when Ranma landed behind me.   
I sweatdropped, and ran up to our class with Akane. Luckily, we made it within 30 seconds, and were in our seats on time.   
Ms. Hinako smiled, (I noticed that she was an adult) and said,   
"I'm glad your not planning on making yourslef late everyday Aya."  
Just then, Ranma stumbled into the class.   
When he came in, Ms. Hinako seemed like a different person.   
"Where do you think you've been you little delinquent?" She asked angrily.   
Ranma stuttered, and looked nervous. "i...uh...You see I....."  
Ms. Hinako looked angrier, and said, "You can't even come up with a decent excuse? Happo-5-Yen-Burst!"  
I watched as Ranma yelled and ducked, and the blast hit the frame.  
Many of the students were taking cover, as the blast were starting to go everywhere.  
I yelped. and ducked, as a blast almost hit me.   
I noticed that alot of the students were unconcius on the ground. I got up, marched up to Ms. Hinako, and said,   
"Please stop. If your going for Ranma, go ahead and hit him, but please leave us out of it."  
She looked startled and a little angry, but all she did was blast Ranma, who staring at me like an idiot.   
I just sweatdropped, and told Ms. Hinako, that I'd take him the the infirmiry.  
I dragged him downstairs, and when I got there, I noticed a girl who had short brown hair, was sitting next to Kuno who was unconcius on the infirmiry bed.  
She looked up and said, "The idiot got blasted by Ms. Hinako." A statement, not a question.  
"Why's Kuno in here?" i asked.   
"I'll tell you....for a price," She said.  
I jsut rolled my eyes, and helped the nurse put Ranma on the infirmiry bed. As I was about to leave, I saw Kuno sitting up, correction, now standing next to me, saying, "Oh, you must love me to be here at the infirmiry. How worried you must-" I cut him off by saying,  
"Can it Kuno. I don't have time for it." Then i left. I got the weirdest feeling, that that girl who had brown hair, was gonna do something that would mess up alot of things here.  
(*****)  
I smiled, as I looked at Nekomi. She's gonna give a good profit. Now to find out info on her. Hmmm...I wonder how much money she has?  
*  
I smiled, as I thought of the beutous Akane, then the beutiful pig-tailed girl, and then finally Fair Aya. She did not apear to be a fighter, yet she apeared to be skilled. At what, I am not sure. But I will find out! I shall date Beutous Akane, The pig-tailed girl, and Fair Aya! I do not yet know what I should call her though. I don't think Fair Aya fits quite well. Hmmmm...  
(*****)  
I sighed, as I walked to the studio. That girl with brown hair, I found out who she is. Her name is Nabiki. I knew that something is going on.. I'm not sure what though.   
I was going to the studio, to dance. At this time of day, I learned that the Dance studio was empty, and I could dance there.   
When I reached the dance studio, I went to change. It was summer, and I decided not to wear my short sleve shirt. Instead I wore a sleavelass black shirt, than showed my stomach.   
I went into the main area, and danced. I was calm, and angry at the same time. It caused my dancing to be graceful, yet deadly.   
I was so into my dancing, that I didn't even notice a camera flashing every now and then.  
*  
I smiled, as I adjusted my camera, perfect! I now have another source of income, and I have some information to give Kuno-baby. I was practically drooling at the thought of all that money.  
(****)  
I wore the same shirt I had worn while dancing, after I had cleaned it.   
When i arrived at the spot which the fight was at, i saw Nabiki, Ranma, Akane, and Kuno.   
Well, here goes. I sure hope I do well. Who knows how good this guy is. I just hope I don't mejorly mess up. I had taken some self-defense callses, yet had never really gotten into it. I actually was good with one weapon... It was a bo staff.   
I had a bo staff too. Every now and then, I used it while dancing. Let's see how good I can fight him.   
*  
I grinned, perfect! My lackeys had gotten alot of info, and I knew I could mke a ton selling it to Kuno. Nekomi looked more profitable than Ranma even. I frowned, as I thought to what my lackeys had descovered earlier.. or rather *not* descovered. When they had looked through her fiel, there was no birth certifitake. I had hacked into a lot of places, yet we couldn't seem to find her birth certifitake. That was very strange. Aya Nekomi was hiding something. And I intend to find it out.  
TBC  
Note: If anyone reads this, Please review! ~sob~ no one has reviewed it! ~Kaoru starts to cry~ Please ~sniffle~ review. WWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3-Meeting The Eternally Lost Boy

I do not own Ranma 1/2, but I do own Aya, so please ask me before using her in any stories. People actually read this story, Yay!!!!!  
****:New segment  
(****) New segment, different persons view  
*: Same segment, different persons view  
  
A Dancer, Not a Martial Artist  
Chapter 3:Meeting the Eternally lost Boy  
(Kuno)  
I smiled as I saw the Fair Aya enter the feild, Nabiki had given me a little information already. Aparently Fair Aya, is a dancer. I am curious as to see her prowess on the battlefeild. Perhaps she will want a date after the battle.  
*(Akane)  
I looked over at Aya, she loooked a little nervous. What really caught my attention though, was the staff she was carrying. I had never used weapons, neither had that idiot, Ranma, next to me. The staff had a purple gem, with some blue and green around it. It looked impressive. The only thing I don't really get is, Aya doesn't move the same as a martial artist. She doesn't really act like one either. If I hadn't been around lots of martial artists', I would have thought she was one.   
*(Aya)  
Geez, I don't think I should have accepted his challenge.   
I saw Kuno get ready, and call, "I am ready if thy are."  
I shook my head yes, and I saw Kuno dive forward.  
I yelled, and ducked, with my staff raised. I sweatdropped, when I realized that Kuno was face first against a brick fence.  
Well, that was easier then I thought. And quicker.   
I went to leave, when everyone around heard someone call out,   
"Ranma! Prepare to die!" I looked over at the wall, and watched a boy in a black and yellow bandana apeared.  
*(Ryouga)  
Ha!I'll beat Saotome now! Then I'll take Akane out on a date! I nearly started to drool, but then thought, 'Get a hold on yourself Hibiki! Wait until your done fighting Ranma!'  
My thoughts of vengence against Saotome were interupted when I saw a girl standing near the opposite stone fencing. Beutiful....Wait! What are you doing? Concentrate on Ranma!  
"I'm ready anytime you are Ryouga!" Ranma said, and I turned to him.  
I started off the fight, by charging at him.   
*(Aya)  
I stared, as I watched Ranma, and the guy Ranma called Ryouga, fight. Well, might as well leave. As I was leaving, I stopped, as a yellow and black bandana nearly hit me in the face. I looked at it embedded in the wall, and my eyes widened as I saw it how sharp it was. What was that guy doing throwing things like this around? He could hurt someone!  
I stopped, and turned to face the two boys who were fighting, and said,  
"Hey! What do you think you were doing?!? You nearly hit me with that!"  
*Ryouga  
I stopped, as I heard the girl yell, at me.I turned to look at her, and said,  
"Sorry Ma'am, but you should get out of the way!"   
She's so pretty.....Stop it Hibiki! You like Akane, remember!  
"ME get out of the way?!? Your the one who should be watching where you throw things that could kill someone!"  
I was about to reply to her, when Ranma said,  
"You just gonna stand there? Let's get back to our fight!"  
*(Aya)  
I turned around, ans left. That idiot! He's telling ME to get out of the way, he should be watching where he throws things!   
As I was heading to my apartment, and contining to fume about that guy. My stomach grumbled, and I figured I am pretty hungrey. The only resteraunt I have been in around here was that chinese resteraunt, and I don't really want a ramen.  
I stopped walking when I saw a resteraunt called 'Ucchan's Okonomiyaki'. From what I'd heard at school, it was pretty good. Well, I might as well try it.  
I enter, and when I sit down, I notice that at the moment it isn't very busy. "Welcome to Ucchan's Okonomiyaki, what would you like to order?" A girl with brown hair asked.  
"Ummm....I'll take your deluxe Okonomiyaki," I said. These places don't have much varity.  
I sat eating my okonomiyaki, when sometime later, (I was nearly finished) the door opened, and Ranma came in.  
"Hey Ukyou," He said.  
"Hey Sugar."  
He looked up surprised when he saw me,   
"Hey Aya, what are you doing here?"  
I smirked, "Eating."  
Ukyou looked at each of us, then said,  
"I don't think I've met you, how do you know Ranma-honey?"   
"I go to Furinken, and Kuno is obsessed with me," I said.  
She looked amused, and said, "I feel sorry for anyone that he is obsessed with. It figures he'd turn out to be obsessed with 3 girls."  
I was confused, and said, "3? I only know of Akane, and me. Who'd the third?"  
She smiled, and then poured a glass of cold water on Ranma's head. I was a bit confused until a split second later, I saw Ranma change into a girl.  
"Wha-a-?" I started to ask, but then Ranma told me the story of Jusenkyou.  
By the time he finished, Ukyou had some hot water, and poured it on his head.  
"Geez, that's weird. Poor you," I said.  
"After Jusenkyou, I got stuck with 3 fiance, and Akane still thinks I'm a pervert," He said.  
I was confused again, so he told me the story of his arrival, through now.  
"You have a strange life," I said.  
"Why don't you tell us about yourself?" Ukyou said.  
I was a little uncomfterble but decided that if Ranma could tell me all that, then I can tell them about my life.  
"Well, basically I've been to 10 different schools since Kindergarten. I've also been sent to the weirdest places some times. I've been to America, France, China, England, Germany, and Russia," I Said.  
"Why so many places?" Ranma said.  
"It's sorta hard to explain, but sometimes, something happens. To me, all I know is going unconcius, but when I wake up, everyone is scared to death of me, and every time it's happened, I learn that one of the students in that class is in the hospital. I never remember anything, but it always seems to happen sooner or later."  
They looked stunned, but then Ukyou said, "We'll stay friends with you Aya, That is freaky though."  
Ranma agreed.   
I smiled, I was so relieved that they weren't scared of me. After that, we were talking again, and we almost didn't notice that it was now 9:00.  
"Geez, I gotta go," I said.  
"Ok, I'm staying a little longer, cuse Akane was cooking tonight,"Ranma said.  
Ukyou said, "Come and visit sometime Aya."  
I nodded, and left. When I got to the apartment, I went to the bathroom to take a shower before sleeping.  
TBC  
Notes:Well, you finally learned a bit about the 'accidents'. In the next part you'll find out a bit more, along with the fact that Nabiki has discovered something disturbing about Aya Nekomi. Also, Ryouga shows up a bit more, and Aya seems to be starting to like him...I have a poll for my readers, I'm trying to decide whether Aya should fall in love with Ryouga or Mousse, (I decided not to do Ranma, he's just her friend).(I just found out that no one has told me whether they want Ryouga or Mousse to fall in love with her, WAAAAAHHHH) So please tell me which one in reviews. OH, and please don't bother me about grammer mistakes, I just finished this, and it's 3:19AM, and I need sleep.  



End file.
